(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mobile phone holder, more particularly to an improvement directed to the hand-free characteristic, adaptability, convenience and stability of mobile phone holders. A phone seat body of the mobile phone holder has a lower end portion provided with an adapter seat connectable to a car""s power source, and can be coupled with a receiving seat having a connector for insertable connection with the mobile phone to achieve electrical connection so as to permit charging of the mobile phone via internal paths and hand-free use of the mobile phone. The receiving seat can be replaced with receiving seats of different connectors to adapt to different models of mobile phones. A shaft is disposed between an insertable connecting seat and the phone seat body to pivotally connect an arm rod for inter-connection. Each seat rod and the shaft are formed with inter-engageable toothed rims in corresponding positions. A compression spring is disposed between the other end of the shaft and the corresponding end of the seat rod to push one end of the shaft to cause the shaft to displace so that the toothed rims disengage from each other to allow relative rotation so as to permit change of relative angles thereof. When released, the compression spring""s resetting force causes the shaft to return to its original state with the toothed rims engaged, thereby facilitating adjustment operation and enhancing stability, and preventing vibration and possible loosening.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In response to the growing popularity of mobile phones, cars are generally provided with mobile phone holders. However, use of mobile phones when driving has been banned in most countries. In addition, cars are also used to supply power to or charge mobile phones when batteries are consumed. For the sake of convenience, cars are usually provided with phone chargers or hand-free mobile phone holders, which however are space-occupying and uneconomical. Furthermore, due to different specifications of connectors, chargers or mobile phone holders are mainly directed to suit one type of model of mobile phone. When the user changes a brand or a model, he/she needs to buy a new charger or mobile phone holder. As there are tens of mobile phone manufacturers, and the connectors they used are different. Besides, as mobile phones of new functions and new models are being launched constantly, many users change mobile phones frequently to follow the trend, which is wasteful. There are also problems for manufacturers and distributors in terms of stocking and storage. Furthermore, as mobile phone holders are generally provided with extension arms to facilitate use, and the pivotal connecting portions or retractable structures are achieved mostly by abutting or friction, they are likely to displace when shaken and are inconvenient to adjust.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved mobile phone holder, in which a phone seat body has an adapter seat provided at a lower end portion thereof for electrical connection with a car""s power source, a receiving seat being coupled onto the phone seat body and being provided with a connector for insertable connection with the mobile phone to permit electrical connection to cause internal paths to charge the mobile phone and to allow use of the mobile phone in a hand-free state. The receiving seat can be replaced with ones having different connectors to adapt to mobile phones of different specifications to provide greater flexibility.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mobile phone holder, in which a shaft is disposed between an insertable connecting seat and the phone seat body to pivotally connect an arm rod for inter-connection. Each seat rod and the shaft are formed with inter-engageable toothed rims in corresponding positions. A compression spring is disposed between the outer end of the shaft and the corresponding end of the seat rod to push one end of the shaft to cause the shaft to displace so that the toothed rims disengage from each other to allow relative rotation so as to permit change of relative angles thereof. When released, the compression spring""s resetting force causes the shaft to return to its original state with the toothed rims engaged, thereby facilitating adjustment operation, enhancing stability, and preventing displacement and loosening of the mobile phone holder when subjected to vibration.